Las cenizas del Phoenix
by kobatootaku
Summary: Solo ha pasado un año dese la creación del nuevo mundo, Xanadu; Pero también ha pasado 500 años para la resurrección del Phoenix...


El callejón que estaba entere dos grandes edificios se había teñido de un color rojo, algo que no se esperaba que pasara aún, luego de la creación del nuevo mundo Xanadú hecho por el mistes del _Reiji Maigo, Sakai Yuuji. _

Nuevamente se había levantado un Fuzetsu, esta barrera que fusionaba el Reino Carmesí y el mundo real.

Dos personas estaban dentro del Fuzetsu, claro que cada uno de los dos tenía un papel en especial en esta situación, uno de ellos dos era la presa y el otro el cazador; de eso no había duda.

Uno de los dos estaba huyendo del otro, esta persona era una joven de no más de veinte años de edad.

Poseía un silueta delgada y a la vez delicada, su cabello era no era muy corto, solo rozaba sus hombros pero aún así habían restos de sangre en él.

Su rostro estaba con algunos rasguños y golpes, pero aún así no se veía ninguna señal de lágrimas en sus ojos, sus ojos solo veían el camino delante de ella, nada más; su única prioridad era escapar de su cazador.

Corrió hacia el callejón, esta vez la suerte no estaba de su lado, ella tropezó y cayó sobre un charco de agua.

"¡Ugh!"

La joven no pudo más levantarse del suelo, era aún más doloroso porque su brazo derecho estaba herido y la hemorragia que le había causado dicha lesión no se detenía. La sangre que había empapado casi toda su ropa era tan similar al color del Fuzetsu, que se fundían entere sí.

Después de su intento por levantarse, levantó solo su cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia atrás, sus ojos se llenaron de una gran angustia, la persona que la había dejado en tan deplorable estado estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella.

"(No!)"

La joven tomo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban en su brazo izquierdo, se apoyo en su brazo y logró arrastrarse por el suelo dándose impulso con sus piernas. Solo pudo llegar hasta el final del callejón, el muro que estaba frente a ella era lo único que la detenía para salir de este cruento destino.

Ella se apoyó sobre el muro y no pudo hacer nada más que mirar como la persona que la perseguía se acercaba ella cada vez más.

"(Por qué?)"

La otra persona era un joven, casi de la misma edad que ella. El joven se acercó lentamente hacia ella, vestía muy bien para ser un asesino o lo que fuese. Se paró frente a ella, su rostro se lleno de satisfacción, su sonrisa lo demostraba al igual que la mirada que tenía. Su presencia era tan altiva como oscura.

"Uhmm. Por fin te detuviste"

La joven dirigió una mirada hacia él, estaba llena de repugnancia e ira.

"Tch"

Él se puso a la misma altura que su presa, la miró con una expresión llena de burla. Tomó el rostro de la joven y lo sostuvo.

"No mires así, es tu culpa por resistirte"

Él luego le soltó el rostro con brusquedad y se puso de pie.

"Estúpido Tomogara!"

Retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás e hizo una reverencia, en señal de disculpa.

"Perdón! Fue mi culpa, no debí hablarle así a una dama tan hermosa como tú. Sí, eres hermosa eso lo debo admitir Aldora"

La joven siguió mirándolo con desprecio y mucha ira.

"Viniendo de ti, ese elogio me repugna"

Él se acercó con una velocidad impresionante la tomó del brazo izquierdo y la levanto del suelo.

"Eres muy orgullosa, sabías."

Comenzó a tomar su brazo con mucha fuerza, iba a romperle el brazo como una simple rama.

"¡Gaaaaaaah!"

El grito de Aldora fue tan desgarrador, que causó un gran eco en el estrecho callejón.

"Quiere que sean los dos brazos, entonces deja de ser tan insolente"

Él la lanzó al suelo a unos 2 metros lejos de él. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño pañuelo blanco y limpio la sangre que había salpicado en su traje.

"Ves lo que has hecho, es un traje muy fino."

Aldora ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo, pero ese algo era muy peligroso para ella. El Hechizo sin Restricción que estaba a punto de utilizar era su única oportunidad, aunque de eso no estaba segura, le podía causar la muerte; pero ella estaba decididita preferiría morir en otro lugar que en manos de él.

_Axelia__**, **_un Hechizo sin Restricción que tanto para el receptor como para el que lo activa provoca un severo daño, eso era la perdida de una gran perdida de Poder de Existencia que se redirigía hacia el que activaba el hechizo.

"Axelia!"

El joven volteó la mirada rápidamente hacia Aldora, que todavía estaba sobre el suelo.

Debajo de él se activó una insignia del Hechizo sin Restricción, Axelia. Pronto su cuerpo no pudo moverse y quedo completamente inmovilizado. Sentía que comenzaba perder su Poder de Existencia pero aún así no podía moverse.

"_¡¿Qué demonios…?!" _El joven pensó

Aldora logró levantarse y gracias al Poder de Existencia que había ganado escapó del lugar rápidamente, ya que a pesar de que _Axelia _detenía a su cazador, esteHechizo sin Restricción tenia la desventaja de tener un límite de tiempo de uso, solo duraba 60 segundos; Así que era de prioridad máxima que ella dejará ese lugar rápidamente.

El límite de tiempo se cumplió y el joven quedó libre del. Hechizo sin Restricción.

"Esa maldita!"

Después de su aturdimiento, pensaba en lo ingenuo que había sido al no prevenir la situación que había acontecido.

"Escapó. Bueno no importa, la dejaremos ir por hoy, pronto la encontraré de nuevo y esta vez no tendremos piedad con ella, mi querida Phoenix."

Se dirigía hacia la entidad que habitaba dentro de él. Luego de sus palabras un aura de color rojo cubrió totalmente al joven y restauro todo el poder de existencia que había perdido.

"Así es mi amado Auguste."


End file.
